


Un nuevo desafío

by BlairY00



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BL, Gay, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairY00/pseuds/BlairY00
Summary: Posterior a los hechos de dark side of dimensions.Seto Kaiba tiene un visitante inesperado en un lugar poco probable, su mente. El legendario ladrón de tumbas a regresado.Día 02 del FictoberPalabra "Fantasma"FictoberMD19





	Un nuevo desafío

**Author's Note:**

> Para el día 02 del #FICTOBERMF19
> 
> Esta vez eh seleccionado el fandom de Yu Gi Oh, que ya lo tengo muy abandonado

El color morado y la bruma obscura rellenaban por completo el ambiente onírico de sus pesadillas, una vez más su pasado compartido con los ilusos duelistas amigos de Yugi lo arrastraba a vivir otra de esas experiencias antinaturales. Pero ese era el precio por haberlos ayudado.

—Que poco original—Seto tenía una sonrisa de medio lado adornando sus labios, el sarcasmo y la falta de temor ante la situación eran algo normal para él. Era Seto Kaiba después de todo, el hombre que había logrado enfrentar al faraón en el más allá y regresado para contarlo.

—Lo mismo digo, tu carencia de emociones no es divertida...Seto—La inicial de su nombre era dicha con ese tono de serpiente que caracterizaba al duelista delante suyo. Ese hombre que intento matarlos en el viejo Egipto.

Seto Kaiba descendía a gran velocidad de una borrosa nube de pesadilla, dejándose llevar por ella sin cabida para el pánico. No era la primera vez que lo aprisionaban dentro de lo que ellos vociferaban como "El reino de las sombras". Un lugar plagado de monstruos de duelo, los más tétricos y sombríos de todos. Dragones, zombies, magos peligrosos y demonios, todos ellos intentando atormentarlo. Pero él no era ningún niño y tampoco un hombre débil, el era Seto Kaiba.

—¡Dragón Blanco oji azul!—Seto, a pura fuerza de voluntad y siempre llevando consigo la tecnología Kc, libero de su mano un holograma de tablero, invocando a su leal bestia para defenderlo del ataque realizado por su ya conocido adversario. Sin embargo, al poner los pies y manos sobre el lomo de la bestia para detener su caída sin fin, este solo desapareció, desvaneciéndose entre los relámpagos negros—¿Qué?—Nuevamente cayó y esta vez, pudo vislumbrar el fin de aquel pozo apocalíptico, uno lleno de lanzas y sombras al que no pensaba caer.

—¡Vamos! ¡Pon un poco más de imaginación! ¡Tu dragón no puede salvarte cada vez Seto!—Se burló nuevamente el hombre delante suyo, con voz agravada, revelando su rostro bronceado, sus ojos delineados y su cabellera opacada por un Klaft dorado, seguramente robado de alguna tumba—¿O es que por fin has aceptado tu muerte?—La sonrisa maniaca y los ojos color miel dejaban ver una autentica amenaza. Él, a diferencia de sus demás enemigos, carecía de la bondad o piedad dignas de un duelista, no tenía aquella soga moral que anclara sus movimientos. El rey de los ladrones era una criatura salvaje encadenada, una con deseos de romper sus grilletes.

—¡Silencio Bakura! ¡Ya me estoy hartando de tus ataques nocturnos!—Le gritó Seto sacando una carta diferente de su mazo. Hace tiempo el mundo había cambiado, los nuevos duelos eran cada vez más competitivos, su alianza con el pequeño Yugi lo había llevado a crecer aún más en la industria de los juegos e incluso su duelo final con Atem por fin lo había llevado a comprender una verdad inexpugnable. El mundo, o mejor dicho, el universo, no era algo tan pequeño como el creyó y lo que en el se extendía solo podía ser controlado por algo igual de imperturbable...alguien igual de indomable, alguien como él—Si este es un mundo de espectros y pesadillas, te mostrare algo mucho más imponente Bakura...—Seto llevo su mano a lo más alto para que tres cartas se desvanecieran al instante y liberaran un destello desproporcionado de chispas y luces feroces—¡Dragón Legendario de Blanco! ¡Ven a mi!—El grito, junto con un disparo desbordante de poder, elimino por completo a los monstros liderados por su rival. El ataque había sido definitivo.

—¡No puede ser!—Bakura se vio a punto de caer en las manos de los seres a los que el mismo había conjurado, pero las garras poderosas del dragón invocado por Kaiba detuvieron su caída. Era una bestia colosal.

—¿Qué opinas de la nueva serie de cartas Bakura?—Seto sonreía prepotente sobre el lomo de su dragón mientras volaban a un peñasco rojizo y desértico. Bakura no se digno a contestar hasta estar libre sobre tierra segura.

—¿Qué pretendes salvándome cada vez?—Pregunto molesto y herido en su orgullo.

Hace aproximadamente tres semanas había despertado en una habitación de temática plateada y blanca, llena de cristales que reflejaban su rostro en distintas variantes; mostrándolo como un niño, un ladrón, un estudiante y finalmente como el enemigo del faraón. Sin embargo, un cristal más le regalaba una silueta extra, revelándole que todavía le quedaba una batalla más por pelear.

Bakura se había apresurado a quebrar el portal de aquella silueta desconocida, encontrándose en un parpadeo dentro de una habitación sumamente lujosa y helada. Las cortinas eran largas y plateadas, como si estuvieran bañadas por el brillo de la luna, una cama en el centro cubierta por un dosel aparentemente sencillo pero que adivinaba de material sumamente caros. A lado de ella un tocador, un espejo y un armario. Y, en cada pared, llamando su atención más que los objetos anteriores, una ventana enorme construida con vitrales de matices claros y en dirección opuesta una puerta de apariencia sumamente pesada.

Sabía bien de que se trataba, no era la primera vez que compartía la mente con un usuario, pero ¿De quien se trataba? Después de haberse enfrentado al faraón y haber abandonado el cuerpo de Ryou ¿Quién se había encontrado lo suficientemente cerca para absorber su espíritu?.

La respuesta no tardo en llegar, Seto Kaiba despertaba dentro de su propio santuario mental, exigiéndole salir en un inicio y manteniéndolo cautivo todos los días hasta al anochecer, donde en cada ocasión una batalla era librada por el dominio de su cuerpo. Una que, devastadoramente siempre perdía.

—Hice una pregunta—Dijo Kaiba bajando de su Dragón de un solo salto y cayendo como si se tratara de un héroe de ficción—¿Qué es lo que opina el legendario ladrón de mi bestia de duelo?—Sus ojos eran diferentes, incluso su musculatura estaba más trabaja a aquel último enfrentamiento contra Zod.

—¿Ha pasado más tiempo del que creí no es así?—Bakura se enderezo, acomodando la túnica caoba—¿Cuánto ah pasado? ¿Meses? ¿Años?—Exigió saber.

—Lo suficiente—Contestó Kaiba, dejando que su dragón desapareciera tras dar un toque en su piel que solo sus más allegados reconocerían como una caricia.

—El faraón...—Dijo Bakura pensativo, Seto era radicalmente diferente a la última vez que lo vio, ya no negaba la existencia de los demás reinos o dimensiones, nunca los mencionaba, pero estaba particularmente más abierto y menos sorprendido al escuchar de ellos.

—Se ah ido—Un deje de dolor opaco su mirada, aunque no lo suficiente para que Bakura pudiera aprovecharlo—Lo mismo que tu debiste hacer en su momento—Reprocho detenido su andar a una distancia prudente del varón.

—Estas bastante hablador hoy, señor CEO—Se burló, pero la batalla de aquel día había terminado, así que chasqueo los dedos, regresándolos a ambos a la habitación plateada—Pero si quieres conversar, que así sea—Expresó el ladrón, caminando directamente a la cama para acostarse boca arriba y con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza.

—¿Qué haces en mi mente? ¿Cómo me deshago de ti?—La risa de Bakura no tardo en hacerse presente, era bastante osada su manera de averiguar las cosas.

—No hay forma, yo mismo creí que al destruir la sortija del milenio yo desaparecería, pero mírame...aquí estoy—El ladrón parecía completamente desinteresado en ese momento, esperando a que Kaiba saliera de aquel fragmento de mente en el que se hospedaba.

—Eso pensé—Kaiba avanzo a la ventaba de aquel lugar, dando un vistazo al exterior y notando solo oscuridad tras el cristal.

—Que listo—El sarcasmo sacó una sonrisa de Kaiba, una claramente altanera.

Hacia tiempo que no se topaba con alguien como él, un adversario que no fuera amable o débil. Pues, después del asenso del faraón, solo Yugi Muto y Joey Wheeler quedaban para enfrentarlo, el primero; siendo sumamente renuente al combate y tratándolo más como uno de sus amigos que como un verdadero rival, y, el segundo, solo en limitadas y extremas condiciones revela atisbos de grandeza y competitividad.

En un principio se vio alterado de su rutina y fue sorprendido por la repentina aparición de aquel hombre dentro de sus sueños, el lugar donde ambos llevaban sus combates sin descanso. Quiso deshacerse de él los primeros días, pero con el pasar de cada batalla, se dio cuenta de algo. Ese hombre no le temía en absoluto y sin importar cuantos empates o derrotas se llevara, no dejaba de pelear con él, cambiando su estrategia en cada ocasión, mejorando, retándole... Un ejercicio que no había hecho otra cosa más acrecentar su propia creatividad, obligándolo a crear más cartas, mejores estrategias y nuevas formas de duelo.

—¿Qué opinas de mi nuevo dragón?—Seto insistió en su pregunta por tercera ocasión.

—¿Ahora somos amigos?—Nuevamente el ladrón repelía la pregunta, enfadando al usuario dueño de aquella mente y logrando una cercanía peligrosa entre ambos. Seto Kaiba había llegado a la pieza principal donde Bakura reposaba, sentándose a su lado y sujetando sus muñecas con fuerza y bastante facilidad. Estaba harto de sus evasivas.

—Este es mi cuerpo, mi mente y todo lo que esta dentro de ambos obedece mi voluntad—Afirmo con solemnidad, apretando más el agarre de su mano hasta sonar un suave crujido proveniente de las manos sujetadas, nada peligroso, pero que mostraban la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—Oh...ya entiendo, se supone que debo someterme—El otro no hacía ningún intento por liberarse, incluso parecía divertido por el giro que estaba tomando la situación—Es una lastima que yo no sea ningún esclavo sacerdote—Las manos del moreno se transmutaron en arena fina y suave, dejando que Kaiba casi estrellara su peso contra la cama cuando este desapareció y reapareció detrás suyo. Sintiendo las manos ajenas aprisionándolo contra la misma cama—¿Quieres saber que es lo que opino?—Bakura había llevado una de las manos de Kaiba a su espalda en una llave dolorosa que lo inmovilizaba, sujetando su cabello castaño con la otra para que no moviera su blanco rostro.

—Más te vale liberarme antes de que me enfade—Amenazó Kaiba, pero al igual que Bakura en su momento, no mostraba ningún vestigio de querer liberarse.

—Bien...por donde empiezo...es una nueva serie no? Es lo que te eh escuchado balbucear...—El ladrón ignoraba por completo la orden dada—Por un lado facilitas el juego al montón de novatos e ignorantes que pretenden divertirse...pero por otro...filtras y haces que sea cada vez más difícil combatir la verdadera batalla—La nueva serie lanzada por la corporación Kaiba, los XYZ, expandía una vez más el mundo de los duelos y por supuesto, muchos estructuras copiadas y funcionales se usaban en los eventos competitivos, pero solo aquellos realmente creativos, los verdaderamente fuertes e inteligentes, eran capaces de crear estrategias sobresaliente, originales y sobretodo, retadoras.

—Ya veo—Seto sonrió aún cuando su rostro seguía pegado a la almohada, molestando a Bakura por su actitud relajada—Debo de subir la dificultad y romper el meta para que los novatos se esfuercen más—Se dijo a si mismo y empezó a poner fuerza en el agarre de Bakura, liberándose en un movimiento.

—¿Qué se supone que fue eso?—El ladrón se veía ofuscado por la misteriosa actitud de su nuevo portador, dejándolo moverse lejos suyo.

—Te permitiré quedarte—Dijo Kaiba tocando su muñeca y examinándola, como si revisara que esta no estuviera sucia.

—¿Qué?—El ladrón estaba confundido.

—Lo que oyes, te dejare ocupar este espacio, claro, siempre y cuando batalles conmigo cada que lo desee—Seto ofreció más como una orden que como una negociación—Dejaras de ser el fantasma que atormenta a la inexistente sombra del faraón y te convertirás en una de mis herramientas más valiosas—Seto extendió su mano al frente, como si esta ofreciera miles de joyas y metales preciosos.

—¿Qué ganaría yo con eso?—Bakura se cruzo de brazos, pero no se notaba renuente a aquel trato.

—Un cuerpo, una existencia, tu libertad—El invitado egipcio empezó a reír descaradamente.

—¿Cómo se supone que lograras al menos el cuerpo?—Preguntó evidentemente incrédulo ante todo lo ofrecía.

—Nunca dije que se tratara de un cuerpo humano—Aclaro Kaiba—Mi compañía es líder mundial en tecnología de punta, crear un ciborg no deberá ser un problema para nosotros—Esta vez, Bakura guardo silencio ¿Era acaso en serio lo que estaba proponiendo?—Esta es la única vez que pienso ofrecértelo Bakura, convierte en mi adversario, en mi prototipo de pruebas y yo a cambio te daré la libertad que nunca has tenido—Agregó Kaiba totalmente centrado en los ojos mieles—Acepta ahora o desaparece de mi vista—Termino Kaiba nuevamente ofreciendo su mano, esta vez, más como un saludo que como un ofrecimiento.

—¡Jajajaja! ¿Tu existencia sin un rival esta completamente vacia no es así?—Bakura rio con fuerza, pero antes de que la mano de Kaiba bajara para retirarse, se adelanto para tomarla con fuerza—Acepto, yo seré tu nueva motivación Seto Kaiba—Ese solo sería el comienzo de la alianza más peligrosa para el reino de los duelos.


End file.
